coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Recurring minor characters playing similar roles
Myself and Notdoppler have engaged in a discussion as to whether an assumption can be made that an unnamed minor character (see Talk:Sergeant Draper for our individual thoughts thus far). I thought I'd open it up and bring to forum for a more general discussion. --Karen2310 23:36, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Another example is Consultant (Selva Rasalingam). Notdoppler 23:39, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::The examples you're giving I'm in agreement with.... one actor playing a recurring unnamed identical/similar role over a length of time. However, the example I gave is one actor playing an unnamed character, followed by a named character (irrespective of the time-period in between) - there's surely no definitive proof that they are the same character? --Karen2310 23:49, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, lets just leave the two sergeants separate (at least for now) - that's probably the best way until (if) we can find any evidence to suggest they are one and the same. If an actor plays an unnamed similar role it does give you the gut feeling that they are one and the same. I understand now why my moving the nurse to nurse cooper was probably wrong. Notdoppler 06:34, September 20, 2011 (UTC) My view is that these occurances happen not because of intent on the part of the producers or directors but simply because the casting director needs someone to play the relatively minor part of, say, a policeman or a doctor and it's easy to cast someone in the part who has been used before (they may even have a stock costume ready for them) and has shown that they play such a part well. The fact that their credits over the years change and change again (and that goes right back to the 60s with Colin Edwynn's part as the policeman/PC Conway/Jimmie Conway). Assumptions can sometimes be made that they are one and the same but it's more often by accident rather than design.--Jtomlin1uk 08:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :The ones that are recurring usually appear initially unnamed (as per PC Conway) and as they reappear the directors probably usually decide that the character needs a name to identify them. A more recent example would be Dr Carter who was eventually given the credit of Matt Carter and seems to have become part of the main cast. Notdoppler 14:51, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I think Dr Carter is a different case altogether. He was definately introduced as a "recurring" character and his slighly different end credit is just one of those variations. A more pertinent example would be if the police officer / police woman played by Claire Bleasdale was credited with a name. Would that also be the name for the same officer that she has played many, many times over the years?--Jtomlin1uk 21:05, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I think we should make creating articles for actors who have played a nurse/doctor/policeman etc multiple times in the same role a priority. That way we can identify which character they are if they pop up in a new episode. In regards to John's last post, if Claire appeared as WPC Burns and also a "Police Constable" later on it's easy to assume it's the same as a "WPC" refers to constable does it not? However her appearance as a "Police Officer" is unclear whether it's a match. Notdoppler 09:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Can these two police officers played by Paul Atkins be called the same? Police Officer (Episode 7115)|(1) Policeman (Episode 7151)|(2) Notdoppler 16:18, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I've just noticed what's happened here and two seperate pages have been created. I'll delete one of them and get the two lots of info transfered to a generic page now, renamed "Police Officer (Paul Atkins)". --Karen2310 16:41, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::If I come across any multiple pages which are obviously the same character I will mention here and you/David/John can delete the relevant pages. Notdoppler 16:43, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Redirects for deletion: :::*Paramedic 1 (Episode 7486) :::*Paramedic (Episode 6759) :::*Paramedic 3 (Episode 7486) :::*Paramedic (Episode 7411) :::*Constable (Episode 6797) :::*Paramedic 2 (Episode 7447) :::*Paramedic 2 (Episode 7486) :::*Midwife (Episode 7399) :::*Midwife (Episode 7487) :::*Nurse (Episode 7490) :::*Paediatrician (Episode 7487) :::*Doctor (Episodes 6775/6) :::Delete these. Notdoppler 16:50, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Done. Phew! That was quite a list to be starting with, I'm sure there'll be others too. I've found that when renaming pages (when due to an error or grouping), if you choose not to tick the redirect box, these entries will automatically disappear when the site updates overnight - although I do my moving that way, it's just a case of remembering to amend all the old links to the target one - otherwise they'll just reappear back on the list of "wanted pages"! --Karen2310 17:20, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::What I do is moved them and correct the links. I also create a page for the actor so if the character appears again, we'll know and be able to avoid creating another double entry. Notdoppler 17:50, September 23, 2011 (UTC) That's a good idea with these actors pages, as you say, hopefully it will avoid a lot of duplicate entries in the future. Although, there's probably a swathe of ones already created (especially those with article stubs on) that are missing character info - I remember a while back an unregistered IP was picking them at random and just inserting scant details, creating possibly a hundred or more - and when clicking "what links here" it was obvious that the actor has played more than one role. --Karen2310 18:17, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hope I'm not spoiling or anything, but Firefighter Paul is back soon in a "love interest" mode. Just making sure this doesn't get mixed up because it's confirmed that the character of Paul appearing soon is the same as the one from the tram crash. Notdoppler 11:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I think it's okay to assume that Vicar (Gerry Hinks) is Reverend Graham Broadbent. There appearances even overlap each other. Thoughts? Notdoppler 08:13, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :My opinion is that we should leave the two pages as they are (at least for now) - there's a note at the bottom of each page to say that they could be one in the same anyway. It may be that a name is given in dialogue (as with Father Maguire who officiated at Liam Connor's funeral - he was credited as "Priest" but his name was mentioned within the episode). It could get complicated if further down the line we had to "unmarry" all these pages that have been incorrectly tied together - pardon the pun! --Karen2310 13:40, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. Also, heres some more redirects for you to delete! (1)(2) Notdoppler 13:54, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Consider those done - although just a tip when you're moving pages... if you uncheck the box which says "leave a redirect behind", it saves having to have the pages deleted. Also I've removed the linking above too - as they would appear back on the wanted pages list again. --Karen2310 14:01, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh sorry :O I'm sure you've told me that before - my bad for forgetting! Notdoppler 14:04, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Redirect for deletion Please could somebody with administrative powers delete the redirect Paramedic 1 (Episode 7447), as the character has reappeared and I have moved the title correspondingly. Notdoppler 12:27, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Deleted. --Karen2310 14:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC)